In Her Lap
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: [Femslash February 2020] Drunk Sakura comes up with a great idea—to give a lap dance to her girlfriend! FemSasuSaku PWP. Happy Valentine's Day!


Written for Femslash February 2020.

Pairing: FemSasuSaku

Prompts: lap dance, striptease

Warnings: Smut/Porn Without Plot, lesbian sex

Please don't read if you're under 18 or don't wish to read adult content.

**.**

**In Her Lap**

**.**

Sakura really didn't expect anything special from Sasuke for the Valentine's. Her girlfriend had scorned that day since their Academy years. When Sakura had asked her for a reason, Sasuke had told her that she found the notion of setting one arbitrary date to celebrate romantic love utterly ridiculous. Sakura suspected the animosity might have stemmed more from Sasuke's deep dislike of sweets. The tradition of gifting home-made chocolate to men she had no interest in also didn't help.

Sakura was blindsided when the same Valentine-hating Sasuke not only gifted her chocolate, but also surprised her with a romantic candle-lit dinner in their house. Sakura bought her flowers, red roses to symbolize her passionate love, but she felt that wasn't quite enough to repay her for all that effort.

"Sasuke, is there anything I can do for you?" she asked as they cuddled together on the couch, sipping from wineglasses as a romantic comedy played on the big screen of their TV. "To repay you for this wonderful evening?"

Sasuke sighed. "You don't need to repay me. Just… be yourself. That's all you need to do," she said with a fond look.

Sakura couldn't help herself, she kissed those gently smiling lips and for several pleasurable minutes they made out on the couch. "How was that?" she asked, leaning over her thoroughly kissed girlfriend. "Enough like myself?"

Sasuke licked her ravished lips and nodded.

A familiar beat came from the TV and Sakura glanced over. A girl in the movie was gyrating her hips on top of her boyfriend, but still fully clothed, no doubt for some hilarious purposes given that it was a comedy. A lightbulb switched on in Sakura's head and she grinned. Maybe this was the wine in her talking, but she'd just had a _brilliant_ idea.

"Sit up," she told Sasuke as she hopped off the couch. "Make yourself comfortable."

Sasuke did as bidden, then gave her a raised brow as if asking 'okay, what's next?'

Sakura started dancing to the beat of music on TV, then slowly unzipped her red shirt as she bent down to her girlfriend, giving her a generous view down her cleavage before kneeling over her lap.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, amused but interested.

"I'm giving you a lap dance," Sakura whispered seductively into her ear as she moved her body in rhythm to the music, undulating her hips up and down in a wave-like motion.

Sasuke still had an uncertain look in her dark eyes, along with a very appreciative gleam, but she had too much pride to voice her question. That was alright, Sakura intended to show her the meaning of a lap dance anyway, not talk about it.

The pink-haired woman bent backwards and shrugged off the shirt off her shoulders without stopping the movement of her hips. Next, she ran one hand from the waistband of her skirt up the middle of her body, circling her navel on the way up, then between her mounds and ending at her throat. The gesture brought attention to how muscles in her abdomen rippled and shifted under her porcelain skin while she danced. Sakura gave Sasuke a coy smirk and moved her hands over her lacy red bra, as if feeling herself up, before reaching back and unclasping it.

Sasuke's mouth turned dry. She stared in rapture as Sakura took off her bra and dropped it on the floor. Her perky tits jiggled from the rocking of her pelvis, light pink nipples standing up in the cooler air of the room. She cupped her breasts briefly, rubbing her own nubs with a soft moan. Sasuke's hands flew to her hips, but Sakura grabbed them and put them back on the couch.

"No touching, this is a lap dance," she reprimanded teasingly, knowing full well that her naked chest brushed against Sasuke's face when she leaned closer.

Sasuke bit her lip and nodded in acceptance of the new rule. Sakura smiled and gave her a lightning-fast peck on the lips before drawing back.

She started singing along with the song, naughty lyrics getting her even more into the mood. To spice things up, Sakura stood again and turned around, still dancing. Then she shimmied her skirt down her hips and legs, exposing the red lacy panties and pantyhose from the matching set. She gave Sasuke a provocative look over her shoulder, then slapped her own butt, making the juicy soft flesh jiggle. Still shaking her hips to the beat, she backed into the couch, bending forward with hands on knees as she twerked her peach-like behind over Sasuke's lap until the music cut off and the film moved on to the next scene.

Sakura's dance came to a halt and she craned her neck to look back at Sasuke. She felt powerful in her own skin, sure of her sexuality and prowess. It was a heady feeling, better than any aphrodisiac known to her. Her green eyes were darker, pupils blown up with arousal as she met her girlfriend's sizzling gaze. It gave her even more of a kick that she was capable of putting such a lustful look on this reserved, regal woman. A strong current of desire charged the space between them. "How was it? Did you like my lap dance?" Sakura asked breathlessly.

Instead of answering, Sasuke snaked her hands around Sakura's middle and pulled her down to sit in her lap. "You know I did," she said in a raspy, low tone as she nosed over the side of Sakura's delicate neck. "Though it was a bit… unsatisfying," she added, blowing at the earlobe, then nipped it lightly.

Sakura squeaked as Sasuke's hands went up and took possession of her breasts. She arched her body into the warm touch. "Ah… but the satisfaction is supposed to come after the lap dance," she remarked smartly. Then Sasuke kissed her neck and rubbed her sharp peaks skillfully and she lost the ability to think.

"Sa-Sasukeee…" she moaned, gripping her lovers' thighs. "Ahh…" she sighed.

One slim hand slid down over her taut abdomen and slipped between her legs. Sakura opened them wider, eager for the touch. Sasuke's hot breath hitched. "You're this wet already?" she asked with amusement colouring her voice on par with deep arousal as she idly stroked the silky petals with sweeping motions.

"Please…" Sakura whispered raggedly, thrusting her hips into the caress, begging for more.

Sasuke pushed a single long digit inside her and it went in with a sucking sound. Sakura's inner walls clenched on it and she gave a keening moan.

"Fuck," Sasuke hissed and pulled her hand away. Sakura whined and bucked in disappointment, but then Sasuke had her turn around in her lap and devoured her mouth in a hungry kiss. Sakura returned it with fervor, their lips and tongues tangling together in an intimate dance. As they deepened their kiss, she raised one knee and eased it between Sasuke's legs to very deliberately start rubbing on her heated crotch through the black pants.

Sasuke drew back with a husky moan and Sakura went on attack without hesitation, necking her passionately while she unbuttoned the purple blouse. She kept grinding on Sasuke's slit through the clothes as she found her pulse point and sucked onto it with relish, at the same time pushing down the sexy black bra and plucking at the small brown nipples.

"Ngh… Saku-Sakura…" Sasuke moaned, spurring on her pink-haired lover.

Sakura kissed over Sasuke's cleavage and breast, then closed her mouth around a hard nub. Her girlfriend arched her back with a moan, offering up her chest for ravishment and Sakura took it up, licking, nipping and sucking the creamy flesh. The material of Sasuke's pants was getting in the way, so she deftly opened the button and slipped her hand inside. She brushed past the trimmed little patch of hair and went straight for her prize. Sasuke gasped and bucked her hips wildly, reaching the crest of pleasure as her lover mercilessly stroked her hidden pearl.

"Ahh... Saku-… Sakura!" Sasuke cried out and with a quiver came all over Sakura's fingers.

The intense release made her feel all relaxed and fuzzy and she looked at Sakura with hooded, sated eyes. The woman slowly pulled her hand out and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Good, love?" she asked to make sure.

Sasuke nodded lazily, but then her eyes narrowed when she realized Sakura had gotten her completely sidetracked from her original intentions. She growled low in her throat and pulled her lover up by her shoulders. "Get over there, I have to taste you," she ordered.

Sakura blushed, but she couldn't deny the flood of juices soaking into her panties at her girlfriend's command. She scrambled up on her feet and Sasuke wasted no time to slide the lacy underwear off her smooth, stocking-clad legs. Sakura put one knee on the back of the couch, leaving herself open and vulnerable for her lover's viewing pleasure. Sasuke eyed her blooming flower hungrily, then spread the dripping folds with her fingers and delicately dove in.

The sensation of the first wet lick of the tongue over her slit had Sakura crying out in surprise. Her hips rocked forward, seeking more contact with her lover's mouth, and she ground her needy pussy all over her face. Sasuke grabbed her girlfriend's butt to keep her still as she ate her out, thrusting a tongue inside. She explored every nook and cranny of the slippery depths, savouring Sakura's intimate taste as she licked off all of the flowing honey.

Sakura gave a high-pitched moan when Sasuke's soft lips encircled her throbbing clit and gently sucked it into a warm mouth. Her legs trembled under her and she panted, the scorching pressure in her groin becoming unbearable.

"Sasuke, I'm-ah!... ah, close… Please, don't… stop," she whimpered between hoarse moans.

Knowing this, her lover doubled her efforts, laving and lapping on Sakura's sensitive, swollen nub with her tongue as she delved a long finger into the greedy little hole that clamped down on it snugly. Sakura braced herself on the couch and screwed her eyes shut, the pleasure in her core reaching the boiling point before it erupted.

Sakura's body lurched and she came with a strangled cry as she saw stars beneath her closed eyelids. The volcanic release rolled through her like a deep, rumbling earthquake and filled her veins with liquid magma. In the throes of her passion, a stream of love juices gushed out of her on Sasuke's face.

Sakura's supporting leg buckled under her and, lightheaded from pleasure, she slumped over before Sasuke helped her sit back down on her lap. With a content sigh, Sakura relaxed in her girlfriend's steady embrace, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking.

When she regained her breath, she gave her lover a tender look.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I love you," Sakura declared simply but with much feeling.

Sasuke blushed furiously. How funny that she was able to eat her out without a shred of shame but talking about their love embarrassed her like nothing else. "You don't have to say it again," she said with a grunt.

"I'll say it as many times as I want and every time I would be even more in love with you," Sakura replied resolutely.

Sasuke hugged her tighter, hiding her face against the pink hair. "Annoying," she murmured.

"Do you like Valentine's now?" Sakura asked with a mischievous smile when they parted.

Sasuke brow furrowed before she got the reference. "No. It's still a ridiculous, arbitrary holiday."

"But we had fun, didn't we?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smiled and nuzzled her. "Yeah," she said softly into her ear.

The two lovers stayed like that for a while, reveling in their closeness, before gathering their clothes and relocating to the bedroom. This Valentine's Day became one of their most treasured memories.

.

.

AN: Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts on the story ;) I will really appreciate it.

If you liked it, I invite you to read my other FemSasuSaku and F/F stories too.

Until next time!


End file.
